


you are a foolish man.

by Benobi



Series: everything's the same, but Ben exists. [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: thomas begs ben to return from scotland.





	you are a foolish man.

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime towards the end of season three, during the time jimmy is threatening to go to the police.

The pub was jovial and crowded, which was nothing Ben wasn’t used to. He wanted the cover of the noisy drunks to hide his conversation.

Then he saw him. Thomas entered the bar with his head held low, barely missing a mean hunched over the bar. Ben watched as he slightly looked up, before his eyes finally fell on the Scotsman. His face hardly changed, but his bright blue eyes lit up. His appearance was breathtaking. Having not seen Thomas in almost a year, he had nearly forgotten how handsome he was.

“Mr Barrow.” Ben said above the noise, standing and holding his hand out. Thomas nodded, shaking his hand firmly. They both knew it was solely for a mask, for anyone who happened to be watching.

They sat down together, sitting closer than too men living out with sin would. “You've looked better.” Ben commented slyly, giving Thomas a small smile when he sent him a look.

“Cheek.” He scoffed quietly, barely heard over the rowdy bar patrons. “But you’re right.” Taking a second to himself, he lit a cigarette, and took a slow drag. “They’re sending me off, y'know. Without a reference.”

“You told me in your letter.” Ben sighed, shaking his head. “I ought to wring that wee prick's neck.”

“No. It's not his fault. Jimmy wouldn’t-"

Thomas cut himself off quickly, watching Ben put a hand up, unable to mask the irritation that had appeared. “If I have to hear you mention Jimmy again, I’ll wring your neck ‘n aw.” He shook his head, taking a drink from his pint, pushing the one he had bought Thomas towards him “Tell me, Thomas. Seriously. Why did you do it? You , of all people, should know how risky it is.”

Gratefully, Thomas took the alcohol, looking tired as he stared into the drink. “We risked it.”

With a chuckle, Ben shook his head. “And I'm more queer than a two pound note, Thomas.” It was intended as a joke, in the hopes of boosting him a little. It was clear it did not work. “Please. Tell me why.” He said, his tone significantly softened.

“I just... I thought...” He mumbled, struggling to find the right words. “I thought he liked me. I thought I had found something young and pretty that was like me. And you.” Thomas looked up, locking those beautiful eyes with Ben’s. “Really, I... I missed you. I thought he'd fill the gap you had left.”

His eyes had become misty, and Ben could feel a lump in his own throat at the sight. “Oh, mo leannan,” He breathed, slipping a hand onto his thigh and giving a squeeze in what he hoped was comforting. The way Thomas' breath hitched, he felt successful. “You are a foolish man.”

His eyes closed for a second as he tried to regain his composure. “I know.” 

“Thomas,” Ben said softly, biting his lip for a second, then letting out a sigh. “If you truly have no place to go, then you should come back with me, up to Scotland.” He could have laughed at Thomas’ expression. “Dinnae you go thinking you’re too grand for a farm now, Barrow. My da is healing up, so you won’t have to do much work. We could even get you a job in the town.”

“You'd do that, for me?” Thomas whispered, searching Ben's face, as if this were come cruel joke. After everything that had happened, he didn’t want to have another broken heart.

“I would steal the very stars from the sky, if it would make you happy, Thomas.” Ben mumbled in return, a gentle smile across his face.


End file.
